IGet Problems in Japan
by arianagrandeluver
Summary: On their way to the annual webshow awards in Japan, Freddie gets a Shugo Chara. What will happen to Freddie and his new guardian character when Nevel Papperman joins Easter?
1. iFind My Egg

**This story is made by LuvMeorHateMe and amycahilluver**

Freddie Benson stepped into the middle section of the huge plane. His eyelids were flakey and drooping of not sleeping. Carly Shay and Sam Puckett were already in their seats when he arrived in their aisle. Unfortunately, his seat was in the middle of two annoying girls, but they were his friends. Four aisles up was Mrs. Benson and Carly's older brother, Spencer. As soon as he sat down, the girls leaned between him and started talking.

Because he didn't want to be in the middle of their conversation, Freddie took out his laptop, and starting checking on the ICarly stats.

"You're the tech guy on ICarly, right?" a guy behind him said. Turning around, Freddie noticed a man with midnight blue hair and the same colored eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" Freddie answered.

"Yo, I'm Ikuto." The man stated, "I'm a violinist. My girlfriend loves your show, ICarly."

"Oh well that's nice, who is she?"

"Her name is Hinamori Amu."

"O-kay. Never heard of her, but tell her that I say hi."

"I don't see her very often, but I'll try to tell her that."

After ten more minutes of small talking with Ikuto, Freddie fell asleep on Sam's lap.

"Nub! Get off me!" Sam shouted in his ear. Sam almost pushed him off the seat, but Carly just had to interfere.

"Sam, it's okay. Just let him be." Carly scolded. Sam turned around and didn't say a word.

The second Freddie woke up from the long sleep, he looked out the window because Carly was sleeping and Sam was listening to "Riot." He noticed they were above Tokyo, Japan. But when he looked down between his legs, he spotted a black egg with skulls on it.

"AHHHHHHH! I've given birth! And I'm a dude! And to an egg!" Freddie screamed.

"What the chizz!" Sam said taking off her headphones.

"Oh, nothing." Freddie answered.

Ikuto tapped on his shoulder, "do you have an egg under you?"

"Uh… no." Freddie told Ikuto.

Suddenly dark cat ears came right out of Ikuto's head and a small cat looking boy sat on his shoulder.

"What is that?" Freddie screamed.

"You can see Yoru?"

"I guess if that's the thing on your shoulder then yes."

'It's a guardian character, and if you can see him, you'll get one too. Yours is in that little egg."

Two minutes later, the Bensons, Shays and Puckett came off the plane.

"Freddie-bear, why are you holding an egg? You know that the shards will go into your eyes and completely blind you so you never see anything ever again. Do you want that to happen?" Mrs. Benson said to Freddie.

"Uh, no." he replied.

"Good. Now give me the egg."

"I'll just throw it away."

"Good boy."

Instead of putting the egg in the trash, Freddie stuck the egg in his bag. While walking back to his mom and friends, Freddie bumped into someone.

He looked up and saw a boy with orange hair that stuck up like spikes. He was about Freddie's age.

"Hey!"


	2. iStumble Into A Boy With A Chara

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but we hope it's at least good for you guys.**

**...**

_He looked up and saw a boy with orange hair that stuck up like spikes. He was about Freddie's age._

"_Hey!"_

"I'm so sorry! That was an accident!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Its fine," the boy stated, "You're that dude from ICarly."

"Freddie! You forgot your lotion!" Ms. Benson called to him.

"Your Mom's waiting for you."

"For your information, I've never met that lady before."

"You remind me of someone, but he has glasses and green hair. You don't happen to have an egg, do you?"

"Eh, eh, eh, n-no! What gives you that idea? Do you have one?"

"Nah mine's not an egg anymore."

"So it disappears?"

"You do have one."

"Uh, I was just wondering how you know this."

The orange hair guy leaned forward and said, "You have the same energy as a bearer."

Freddie gasped and the egg in his pocket wiggled.

"You can feel egg energy?"

"I can't but Daichi can."

"Who is Daichi?"

"My guardian character. He comes out of the egg."

"He, really? Things come out of that egg?"

"Yep, see you later. I have a date with a pop star."

"Wait can I at least know your name?"

"It's Kukai. See ya."

Kukai spun around and stylishly walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Freddie! You need to put your lotion on!" Ms. Benson yelled.

Freddie sighed and replied, "Yes, mother." As Freddie walked away, his egg jiggled a little more.


	3. iLose My Egg

*Sorry about not updating. I was originally writing this story with another user but now I have decided, with so many people wanting me to update, to continue and finish the story myself.

Freddie set his suitcase down on the bed of a small Japanese hotel Mrs. Benson had found. He pulled out the egg. Lying down on the bed he took about five minutes to stare at the egg and wonder what the future held until Spencer walked in with the rest of the luggage. Freddie stuffed the egg back into his bag. Spencer spot a glimpse of it before it went inside.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing," Freddie, nervous, replied.

"Okay, buddy, whatever you say."

Spencer put his bags on the bed next to Freddie. Too bad Spencer had to share a room with him; Freddie would have to hide the egg from him for a while before Kukai said it would "hatch."

That night, he laid on the bed, clasping the egg in his arms, turning the other direction whenever Spencer did. Freddie did not want anyone to find out about the egg, especially Sam. When time could not be any more random, Freddie awoke and glanced at the alarm clock. 1:34 A.M. Attempting to return to sleep, Freddie wanted to make sure no one had seen the egg. So slowly he looked down at where he was keeping the egg hidden, and realized it was missing.

"AAH!" Freddie shouted, which woke up Spencer.

"Freddie," Spencer grumpily said, "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's… it's gone!" Freddie panicked and started to rush around the room, searching in all the bags and throwing things in random places.

"What's gone?" This time Spencer sat up in his bed. One of the underwear hit Spencer's face.

"The egg!"

"Egg? As in the eggs for Carly's science project years ago?"

"No. It had black skulls and…"

"So, an Easter egg?"

"Ugh," Freddie groaned, "You aren't any help!"

"So what's this egging business?" Spencer joked.

"Not helping," Freddie stopped and blankly stared at Spencer for a few seconds before continuing his search.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do to help though?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Freddie ignored him.

"ARE YOU SURE?!" Spencer shouted.

"I got it! No!"

Carly raced across from her room to the boys' room, "What is going on in here?"

"I'm missing a very prized possession," Freddie told her.

"What is it?"

"He says it's an egg!" Spencer said.

"I heard the word 'egg,'" Mrs. Benson paced into the room and pulled Freddie up from searching thee bags on the floor, "Do you still have that egg from the airport?"

"Well, not anymore!" Freddie looked around the room, a suspicious look appearing on his face, "One of you stole it!"

Sam sleepily walked in, "I don't have any stupid egg. I swear."

"I don't have it," Carly said.

"Maybe you do," Mrs. Benson told Carly.

"Mom! I believe Carly doesn't have it!" Freddie confronted Mrs. Benson.

"It's just that you've stolen things that belong to Freddie…" Mrs. Benson continued.

"Stop!"

"Alright Freddie," Mrs. Benson stormed back into her room. Carly and Sam went back into their room as well.

Freddie sighed and sat back down on his bed. Spencer was already asleep.

2:12. Freddie, still awake, worried about the egg, but remembered what Ikuto had said:

"It's a guardian character, and if you can see him, you'll get one too. Yours is in that little egg."

So Freddie figured out he had to wait just a little longer and his guardian character would show up.

Waiting… waiting… waiting… waiting...


	4. iCross Paths With My Enemy

Freddie was waiting too long that he eventually fell asleep. Next thing he knew, there was light pouring in from the window curtains and the alarm for the clock went off. Freddie turned his body to see 8:50 A.M. Realizing the time, Freddie jumped up from his bed, quickly pulled on a polo shirt and jeans, and peeked into Carly and Sam's room to check if there were awake. Figuring out that they were gone, Freddie grabbed his camera set and tripod and made his way down to the hotel lobby where Carly and the gang were already waiting.

"Where have you been?!" Sam angrily asked.

"Upstairs," he responded.

"How many times can you be late?"

"Sam, chill," Carly told her.

"Fine." She madly glanced at Freddie.

Freddie, Carly, Sam, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer took their supplies and headed to the location they were supposed to meet the people in charge of the program. Walking down the street, two Japanese men in black suits came out of the shadows of an alley.

"Are you the hosts of the show 'ICarly?'" one of them asked the gang.

"Yeah," Carly answered, "Are you in charge of the Webshow Awards?"

The man turned to the other. The other man nodded.

"Yes. We are."

"Why were you not sure?" Freddie blurted out.

"Fredward!" Mrs. Benson shouted to him, "How dare you say that!"

"It's alright ma'am," the original man said to her, "He has his rights."

"So?" Freddie continued.

"We're just the messengers. We deliver people to…"

He turned back to the other man. The other man shook his head.

"…The Webshow Awards."

Freddie could notice the other man nodding slowly. He noticed the man pull out some sort of device and click a small button on it.

In Freddie's eyes the whole world stopped in front of him. The people on the streets stopped walking and Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson stopped their actions as well. The only ones who were not stopped were Freddie and the two Japanese men. Slowly Freddie watched egg shaped figures being pulled from each of his friends. Shocked and confused, Freddie couldn't tell if he was stopped in time or just a figment of his imagination. Each of the egg figure were blank except for Sam's. Her's had a giant "X" written on the front of it.


	5. iFind My Egg -- Again

Suddenly Sam's "X" egg hatched and let out a black blob that crawled around rapidly until it went away. When Freddie looked back at the men, they shook their heads, in disappointment, and clicked the button again. At this moment Freddie wished that his egg was somewhere and wasn't being pulled out by these crazy men.

The rest of gang seemed pretty normal afterward, but Freddie wasn't oblivious. He stared long and hard at the men.

"What do you think you did!" he said to them.

"What do you mean, young boy?" the original man asked him.

"I mean, with the egg business!"

The original man shot his eyes wide open and in a panic turned to the other man who was panicked as well. They quickly ran off.

"What was that!?" Carly asked Freddie, "They were supposed to take us to the Awards!"

"No they weren't! They were a set-up!" Freddie told them.

He could tell the others didn't believe him.

"You can't believe everything you hear," Sam, who seemed very droopy, commented.

Carly, who could tell something was wrong, went over to Sam, "What's up? Did you not get enough sleep?"

"I thought she was pretty hyper this morning with telling me how late I was!" Freddie said to her.

"Freddie…" Carly glared at him. She turned to Spencer and Mrs. Benson, "I think we should get back to the hotel so Sam can sleep some more."

"Okay," Spencer responded. Mrs. Benson ignored Carly completely.

"Let's get a move on it and find those men!" Mrs. Benson said.

"No Mrs. Benson," Spencer put his hand on her shoulder, "We're going back to the hotel to get more rest."

Mrs. Benson disgustingly dropped Spencer's hand from herself. She cleared her throat, "Alright. I suppose the time change was a little harsh."

Freddie looked in the direction the men ran. He thought, "What were they doing with those eggs? Why did Sam's turn into a black blob? Where is mine?" These were questions that could not be answered at this certain moment. Freddie just had to keep on thinking and then he could understand.

Back at the hotel, Freddie laid on his bed, still wondering about what had happened at the alley, until he noticed a small black object laying in the middle of his camera bag. Quickly, Freddie rushed to the bag and pulled out the object. It was his egg. The little black skulls were still there and the red coloring was there as well. There seemed as nothing was different.

In Freddie's hand, he could feel the egg jiggle a little more. Suddenly, a flash of light nearly blinded him as the egg started to hatch.


	6. iMeet Jay

All of a sudden, the egg that Freddie was previously holding was gone.

"Just my luck," Freddie thought, "Losing the egg yet again."

But this time was different.

Freddie's right shoulder had an itch so he took his hand to scratch it. His shoulder wasn't the first thing he touched though. Instead in its place was a small figure that wasn't an egg, and not quite a human body part. It felt as if a small doll was placed on his shoulder.

The figure floated and jumped on Freddie's head. Annoyed, Freddie caught it in his fist and held it close enough to his face that he could tell what it was. To his surprise, Freddie noticed a tiny doll-like figure that looked a little like Ikuto's character and a little like Kukai's character. Finally the moment had arrived.

"Hey! Let me go!" it squealed.

"Sorry," Freddie said and dropped the character on the bed. It got up and wiped off his shirt. It wore it a backwards red cap, a black leather jacket over a red short-sleeved shirt with a white skull on it and ripped-up jeans with tiny black worn-out shoes. Its long brown hair almost covered his eyes but the character flipped his hair so he could see Freddie.

"Dude, you can't be so… grabby!" the character said and walked around the bed a little until it found a comfortable place to sit.

A still confused Freddie was relaxed yet nervous and excited all at the same time.

"So…" the character went on very smooth and sly, "I'm Jay. Your guardian character."

"Cool," Freddie asked Jay, "What is a guardian character?"

Jay smacked the palm of his right hand up to his face, "Guardian characters are the 'would-be' versions of a person. For example, I'm your…" Jay jumped up and acted cool, "Your dark and rebellious side!"

Freddie giggled a little but to make an impression on Jay, he stopped as soon as they met eye contact.

"It's okay Freddie! I'm you! Giggle all you want but I'll toughen you up so you can meet the other Guardians," Jay told him.

"Other Guardians?"

"Don't you know I'm not the only character around here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've met a few of them like Kukai…"

"Kukai!"

"What's so special about him?"

"He's one of them! You'll see him later too!"

"How do you know so much about other Guardians?"

"Well I can give you one explanation at the moment," Jay floated up and leaned into Freddie's ear, "The bad guys, Easter, is creating even more 'X' eggs which means the Guardians have to team up to stop them once and for all!"

When Freddie realized what Jay was saying, he leaped onto his feet, "I can't fight for my life!"

"Freddie! Did I hear you say something about fighting?" he heard Mrs. Benson call.

"No Mom! I was talking about…" Freddie looked down at Jay for advice.

The only thing Jay did was shrug.

"About sewing! Yeah! Sewing!"

Freddie looked back down at Jay who had his palm on his face once again and shaking his head at the same time


	7. iNevel Papperman

*This chapter is somewhat of a back-story for the events that will be happening in the next few chapters ahead.

Somewhere in Seattle, Washington Nevel Papperman was editing his website .

"Just updating my bad reviews about ICarly! Rue you Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer!" he thought out loud, and went back to typing. He was in love with Carly but her friends made it impossible for his date with her to initiate. As the plan ideas swirled through his head, Nevel had no time to turn around and see the shadowy black figure coming right at him.

Next thing he knew, Nevel woke up in a giant warehouse. There were signs hanging all over but they were in a language he couldn't understand.

"Hey!" Nevel shouted. He found himself bound to a chair with duct tape and no one was in sight. Until another shadowy figure stepped forward.

"Are you Nevel Papperman, editor of the web-show review site?" the figure asked in a deep, manly voice.

Nevel realized he could never be as manly as this guy so he faked it, "Yes I am. What do you want with me? Who are you?"

Nevel could see the man better when he was in a brighter light. This was when he figured out that he was no longer in America. The man had gelled, slicked back, black hair and a smooth suit that covered most of his body, excluding the face and hands. His tie was a dark brown and he maintained a expression of seriousness.

"My name is Kazuomi Hoshina and my company, Easter, has a serious problem. It turns out that one of your acquaintances, Fredward Benson, has recently joined the Guardians, my enemies, in order to steal one of my possessions called the Embryo," Kazuomi told Nevel, "Will you help us to defeat Fredward and his friends?"

At this proposition, Nevel grinned, "What's first on the to-do list?" He chuckled until he choked on his own laugh.


	8. iGet Sam Mad

Freddie, Carly, and Sam were sitting around a table in the girls' hotel room attempting to write a skit for the Web-show Awards, but both Carly and Freddie noticed Sam was not up to par as usual. It seemed as if her longer sleep from the previous day had not been enough.

Jay could also tell too. He watched Sam from Freddie's shoulder and was very bored. The gang was not getting anything completed and they hadn't come up with a single funny idea yet.

"Sam?" Carly scooted her chair closer to her friend's, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sam turned away from Carly and stood up. She went into the empty closet and locked the door behind. Carly got up and knocked on the closet door.

"Are you sure you're okay? A little after those men yesterday ran away you were feeling a little down," Carly asked her.

"Yes I am okay!" Sam, from behind the closet door, responded this time a little angrier than before. Carly sighed and sat back down with Freddie, who had seen the whole entire thing.

"So…" Freddie grabbed his pen in order to write down ideas, "What are you thinking of doing for the Awards?"

Carly angrily stood up again and walked out the door.

"Carly?" Freddie quietly called out. He turned to Jay, "Uh… Jay what do I do?"

"Don't ask me!" Jay responded, "It's your problem!"

"But you're my Guardian character. Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"Yeah, but this is big. I'm only help you out when you problem is a life or death situation."

Freddie grumpily crossed his arms, Jay still sitting on his shoulder.

"Wanna buy some foreign candy?" Jay asked in order to cheer up Freddie. He didn't respond, which made Jay a little nervous, "You okay?" Freddie ignored him a second time but a few moments later glanced up at Jay, got out of his chair, and grabbed him wallet.

"Candy may make me a little better," Freddie told Jay. Jay smiled and Freddie smiled back.

As soon as Freddie left the room, Sam unlocked and exited the closet. She walked to the bed and sleepily sat on it. As if on cue, Sam fell onto the bed asleep, and a strange looking man in a black ski-cap came through. He unveiled his mask to reveal himself as Nevel Papperman.

Approximately an hour later, Freddie and Jay returned to the room to find the closet door open and Sam missing.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie said. Jay shrugged and they searched all over the room. When they lost hope, Carly burst inside, panicked.

"Sam has been kidnapped by Nevel!" she screamed.


	9. iSteer Clear of Mom

_"Sam has been kidnapped by Nevel!" she screamed._

"What!" Freddie exclaimed.

"There was a videotape left in the hotel lobby," Carly said. She took a DVD out of her book bag and shoved it into the TV player. She wiped a tear from her eye.

An image of Nevel popped up talking, "Hello my fellow ICarly friends…"

"We're not friends," Carly whispered loud enough for Freddie and Jay to hear.

"I realize the past year I have made a bad impression on your web-show. Truth is, it is better with only one host. That host should be Carly, of course. And which is why I have taken your friend Sam to my secret organization where she will be kept until FREDDIE brings us the Embryo."

"Oh no," Jay commented.

"What is it?" Freddie whispered to Jay. Carly was too absorbed in the video to notice Freddie talking to himself.

"That guy is working with Easter, the group those two men the other day where from. They stole Sam's egg so they were able to make her bait. Easter thinks you have the Embryo since you were the only one out of your friends who got a Guardian character. You're also special because usually no one except the Guardians can see the creation of 'X' eggs."

"What should I do then?"

"Visit the Guardians."

"How I can I get to them and steer clear of my mother at the same time?"

Jay thought about it for a moment, "Their school is on the other side of town… Where is the web-show awards being held?"

"Across… town!" Freddie grew excitement as the sentence grew.

"Did you say something?" Carly, sniffling, who finally noticed, asked him.

"No, nothing," Freddie answered. He glanced back at Jay, "So I go during rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Yep! That's the plan!" Jay exclaimed.

Later that day, Carly kept on playing and rewinding Nevel's video. She seemed to never take her eyes off it. Freddie sat on one of the beds, still in the girls' hotel room, with Jay sleeping on his shoulder. Jay lay flat on his stomach, and there were tiny snores coming from his mouth. Freddie smirked.

Spencer walked into the room, a little nervous, "Where's Carly?" This was when he saw his sister staring at the television with an image of Nevel, "No!"

"It's not what you think," Freddie told Spencer.

"I thought you didn't like that guy!"

"I don't LIKE him. I HATE him!" Carly responded to Spencer's comment.

Freddie stood up from his place on the bed, "I'm gonna save Sam."

Carly looked back at him, "How? You don't even know where she is? And why did Nevel tell you to bring the Ember…"

"Embryo."

"Yeah that."

"It's a long story. But you got to believe me. And whatever you do, DON'T TELL MY MOM I'm leaving!"

"I'm good with that," Spencer said out of relief. Freddie walked out of the room, waking Jay.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked him.

Freddie grinned, "I'm going to meet the Guardians."


	10. iMeet Amu

The air got mistier as the sky grew darker. Freddie bravely walked through the dark suburban streets of Japan with Jay on his shoulder yet again.

"Which street is the school?" Freddie asked Jay.

"They probably wouldn't be at the school so you would have to visit one of the houses. I recommend Amu 'cause she's one of the nicer ones," Jay answered.

"Okay. Whatever you say. Where's her address?"

About five minutes later, Freddie walked up to a normal looking house on a normal looking street. There were normal streets lights and house lights in each building. In the far distance, Freddie could barely tell out a school building painted in big letters "Seiyo Academy."

"This is it, right?" Freddie asked Jay again.

"Yep. Just knock on her door and say that you're a friend of hers at school. When she sees me, she'll know what's up."

Freddie gulped and slowly paced to the front door. He slowly knocked on it. The person who opened the door was none other than a little girl with pink hair smiling up at them.

"Hey Amu," she yelled, "Someone's here to see you. They have a 'you-know-what!'" The little girl giggled and ran off, letting through a older version of the girl, also with pink hair and a nice smile. She wore a red plaid skirt with a white shirt, brown belt, red tie, black jacket, and red plaid socks that went up to her knees. She noticed Jay and pulled Freddie inside. They came into a small room that looked somewhat like the hotel room but a bed with red sheets and on the walls were posters of people Freddie didn't recognize. The girl sat him down on the bed and sat next to him.

"Hi," she said to Freddie, "I'm Amu. I saw you have a Guardian character. Want any tea?"

"No thanks."

Amu got up and poured herself tea into a china cup from a nice looking tea pot. She took her cup and sat back down next to Freddie, "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm Freddie Benson," he put out his hand to shake hers, but she didn't understand. He put it back down, "I'm the tech producer for the web-show ICarly."

"Oh I love that show! It's so funny!"

Freddie thought about that for a moment and remembered Ikuto, "Does your last name happen to be Hinamori?"

"Yes. How do you know this?"

"I ran into your boyfriend at the airport."

"I don't have an official boyfriend."

"Official?"

"Yeah, me and this one guy have been going on and off and… This is not why you're here isn't it?"

Freddie glanced over at Jay and then back at Amu, "I'm here because my friend's egg turned into an 'X' egg and my rival is now working with Easter and has taken my friend in exchange for the Embryo, which he thinks I have."

"Wow. That's… intense pressure. Do you actually have the Embryo though?"

"No way! I pretty much have no idea where or what its real powers does."

"He doesn't have it," Jay summarized.

"Ok then. Tomorrow I got to take you to the school and you can help us get your friend's egg back," Amu told Freddie and Jay.

"I'm kay with that," Jay said, "What about you Freddie?"

"Well, we have the rehearsals and my mother's going to be worried…" Freddie answered.

"Don't be freaked about your mom!" Jay flew in front of Freddie, "I'm your Guardian character, "From now on, I'm supposed to help you out with being independent."

"But I am independent!"

Jay gave Freddie a look.

"Okay," Freddie continued.

"You can stay here overnight," Amu said to Freddie, "I'm pretty sure my parents won't mind a friend spending the night."

"Onee-chan!" a little girl's voice called, "What are you doing?!"

"Talking to a friend, Ami,"Amu called back. She turned to Freddie, "My little sister. She met you at the door."

"Oh," Freddie responded. Jay sat motionless on Freddie's shoulder.

"So what now?" Amu asked the pair.

Freddie glanced over at Jay. Jay shrugged.

A few seconds later, Amu, Freddie, and Jay heard a knock on the front door.


	11. iEncounter Tadase

_A few seconds later, Amu, Freddie, and Jay heard a knock on the front door._

"I'll get it!" they heard Ami yell. The door opened. Ami gasped and shouted, "Onee-chan! Tadase's here!"

"Tadase? What is he doing here at such a late hour?" Amu stood up, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Who's Tadase?" Freddie asked Jay.

"He's the King Chair of the Guardians, which means he's the 'main guy,'" Jay answered. He was going to continue until Amu walked in with a blond kid wearing a plaid blue and white cape with the same color pants and a white shirt under the cape. Another Guardian character with purple hair, red cape, large blue pants that went down to his knees, and a small golden crown stood boldly on the boy's shoulder. Jay just sat motionless again on Freddie shoulder.

"Freddie, this is Tadase and Kiseki. He's one of the Guardians," she turned to Tadase and pointed to Freddie, "That's Freddie and Jay. Freddie has a problem with Easter."

"Oh," Tadase said, "What's the problem?"

Amu answered for Freddie, "They took his friend because they think he has the Embryo."

"But I don't," Freddie told Tadase and Amu.

"Why would they think he has the Embryo?" Tadase asked Amu.

"I saw them capture an 'X' egg," Freddie continued.

Tadase's eyes shot open, "No one but the Guardians can do that!"

"What's so special about me then?"

"I said no one but the Guardians can see the capturing of 'X' eggs. That's special in itself."

"I have Jay though. Would that have done something…?"

"No! Uh.."

"Excuse him, Freddie. He's a little… distracted," Amu told Freddie.

"Distracted?"

Amu leant more toward Freddie and leaned in his ear, "He has never seen a person with your case. Did Jay hatch before or after this event?"

Freddie thought about it for a moment, "Actually, Jay wasn't hatched yet."

"Strange," Freddie, Jay, and Amu heard Tadase say, "I know where Easter is hiding out so we can use…"

"Freddie."

"…Freddie to help us reverse the switch to return the 'X' eggs to their owners."

"There's a physical switch that you only have to pull in order to return the eggs?" Amu asked.

"That's pretty much it," Tadase answered confidently.

Freddie, Jay, Amu, Tadase and Kiseki heard the front door knock yet again.

"Who could it be this time?" Amu said. She walked out the room again, leaving Freddie, Tadase, and their Guardian characters alone.

"You're pretty special," Tadase told Freddie.

"Well, I've never heard that before," Freddie quietly responded.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Freddie glanced down at Jay who was doing his legendary right palm of his forehead.

Freddie continued talking with Tadase as Jay stared long and hard at Kiseki.

"What is your problem?!" Kiseki angrily asked.

"Oh nothing," Jay replied.

"You most likely have a problem with me, American."

Jay sped from Freddie's shoulder to in front of Kiseki's face, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? It should be your problem."

"Grr…"

"Why fight when all of us can be happy?!" a small cheerful female voice called out.

"We don't really need to hear you Ran," another deeper voiced female voice called out.

"Yay!" a third even higher pitched than the first voice called out.

Jay and Kiseki, morally confused, tried to figure out where the voices were coming from. And then the figures of the voices appeared.

The one with the first voice was dressed as cheerleader in all pink with pink hair and a pink tennis cap. The second was a second figure dressed in a tomboyish looking out in all blue with blue hair as well, and the third was another figure with a green dress and white apron with very light green hair. They were all Guardian characters.

"Who are you?" Jay dumbly asked.

"We're Amu's Guardian characters, desu! I'm Su!" the green figure exclaimed. She pointed to the other characters, "The pink one is Ran and the blue one is Miki, desu!"

"The question is," Miki said to Jay, "who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Freddie's chara," Jay answered. He pointed to the kid talking to Tadase.

"Oh!" Ran shouted.

"And now that you are all here," Kiseki announced, "There must be things done!"

Ran, Miki, and Su ignored him and kept on chatting to themselves. Jay decided to ignore it as well just because he didn't like Kiseki. They flew away as Kiseki called out for them to come back


	12. iRun Into Ikuto Yet Again

"What are you doing here!" Freddie, Tadase, and the Charas heard.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" Freddie heard a strangely familiar voice whisper to Amu. He was sure no one else had heard it.

"Fine. But Tadase's here…"

"He'll be fine."

Amu shyly entered again with none other than Ikuto. Freddie's eyes opened wide. He was speechless. Freddie looked around the room and noticed Tadase was speechless as well.

"Why are you so quiet? Shouldn't there be talking and everything like that?" Ikuto asked.

"Well you came, so that kind of ruined the party," Tadase commented.

"It's not Ikuto's fault that Easter is on our tracks now!" Amu told him. She glanced over at Freddie who did not want to intervene at the moment.

"Don't look at him!" Jay exclaimed.

"Who are you little buddy?" Ikuto inquired, holding on to Jay and rubbing him on the head. Jay quickly attempted to escape his grasp but it was Freddie who rescued him.

Ikuto recognized Freddie instantaneously, "What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked Freddie.

"I have a mutual relationship with Amu," Freddie explained. It seemed like a reasonable answer.

"Alright then. WHY are you here?"

"I already told you. I'm one of Amu friends." At this point Freddie and Ikuto were practically nose to nose.

"So I can see you two know each other," Amu remarked.

"He wasn't like this when we met on the plane. Maybe Ikuto was part of the plan to steal Sam's egg!" Freddie told Amu, still face to face with Ikuto. Hearing Freddie's last statement, Ikuto backed off and came closer to where Amu was standing.

"Hey, hey! I had nothing to do with your friend… Sam's… egg capture!" Ikuto exclaimed,"I barely get in contact with those guys anymore. It's like they've unofficially fired me."

"Okay," Freddie affirmed, "What do you about who runs Easter?"

The Charas gathered around their people; Ran, Miki, and Su with Amu, Kiseki with Tadase, Jay with Freddie, and the finally noticed Yoru crawled onto Ikuto's shoulder.

"Well, I heard they've got a new guy and he's trying to get the Embryo by kidnapping this one girl… I don't know much more than that…" Ikuto announced, "Oh yeah… and he wants the Guardians destroyed!"

"We knew that already," Tadase commented, "But is this girl he's talking about your friend?"

"Yeah," Freddie told them, "Sam's been missing the whole day. My friend Carly and I found a videotape explaining why and how Nevel got his hands on my other friend Sam."

"I get it now!" Amu exclaimed, "But we should all get to sleep. It's getting late." She looked at the alarm clock, "10:00 pm."

"I should go," Ikuto said to Amu. He kissed her on the cheek. From a distance Freddie could tell Tadase was envious. Kiseki whispered into Tadase's ear but he didn't move or say anything before or after Ikuto left the room.

"I'll leave too," Tadase declared to the others who were still left over.

"Okay," Amu responded. She led Tadase out of the room as her Charas gathered around Jay and Freddie sat on the bed.

"Ikuto told me everything I already knew," Freddie thought to himself, "If I don't get help from these people soon, there won't be anything left of Sam. The outcome of that would be…" He shuddered, "No Sam, barely any Carly, and no web-show.


	13. iAm Introduced to the Seiyo Guardians

Freddie didn't sleep very well that night. He kept on tossing and turning in the blankets and mattress Amu had let him sleep on. Jay, who kept an eye on Freddie, tried to sleep as well, but Freddie's emotions made him nervous and so Jay couldn't sleep either.

"How was your sleep?" Amu cheerfully asked him the next morning as they were having warm fruity tea.

"Uh… good," Freddie replied. He could not tell the truth of that question because he didn't want to hurt Amu's feelings.

In the next fifteen minutes, Freddie was offered some of Amu's dad's clothing, but he declined. Amu got ready for another day of school, and took Freddie, Jay, and her own Charas to Seiyo Academy. The Academy was located right where Freddie had thought he had seen the building when he first came across Amu's house.

Amu and Freddie entered a giant glass building. There were plants everywhere with tiny flowers growing on them. Sitting in the middle of building was a average-sized table seating around 8 people. Four of them were already filled.

Tadase sat in one of the chairs and another familiar face sat in another of the seats. The familiar person stood up when Freddie and Amu came closer to the table, so Freddie could recognize it was Kukai. Instead of wearing normal-day clothes, he wore the same thing as Tadase. There was a small girl wearing a red plaid cape, a red plaid skirt with white knee socks in orange-blond pigtails. Another girl was next to her wearing the same thing but with long silky black hair.

"Freddie," Amu went through all the people, "Tadase, you already know him, Kukai, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. Kukai has Daichi, Yaya has Pepe and Nadeshiko has Temari." She pointed to the little chara sitting on Yaya's shoulder dressed as a baby and the chara wearing a floral kimono on Nadeshiko's shoulder. The only thing Freddie did to respond was smile. Jay pushed him to do a little more, but when Freddie refused, Jay gave up trying and just went with the flow.

"Freddie? Freddie with the lotion? Did you ever get that on anyways?" Kukai stood and asked.

Freddie was speechless.

"Oh, I can see you already know Kukai, then," Amu commented to Freddie.

"Hi there!" Yaya cried, "I'm YAYA!"

"We know that!" Kukai shouted back to her without turning from Freddie, "How've you been?"

"Good," Freddie silently responded. He glanced at Nadeshiko but she was quiet during the conversation and kept looking on at Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Amu, and Freddie.

"What are you doing at Seiyo?" Kukai asked Freddie.

"I need help rescuing my friend from Easter. They're holding her captive," Freddie replied.

"Why?"

"They think I have the Embryo because Jay hatched after I saw the capturing of an 'X' egg," Freddie grumbly moaned.

"Who's Jay?"

Jay floated to sit on Freddie shoulder. Daichi floated to Jay to introduce himself.

"My Guardian Character," Freddie answered Kukai's question.

"That was the egg you were holding! OH!"

"Like I was saying a few minutes ago, I need help rescuing my friend and clearing my name…"

Kukai seemed to have zoned out, Amu was talking with Tadase, Yaya focused in on Jay, and Nadeshiko was playing around with her dress. Freddie, now a little angered, paced over to Nadeshiko and tapped her on the shoulder. She shyly glared up at him.

"You can help me, right?" Freddie asked her.

"Yes. Of course," she replied.

"Do you know where the Easter headquarters are?"

"I can find them though. Temari knows."

"So… let's go," Freddie signaled Jay they were leaving. With the absence of Jay, Yaya noticed Nadeshiko and Freddie were leaving, but this didn't worry her much due to the fact that Pepe annoyingly tugged on her pigtails, which bothered her. None of the others bothered to look at Freddie, Jay, Temari and Nadeshiko quietly exiting the giant glass building.


	14. iFind Easter Headquarters

With ease, Freddie, Jay, Nadeshiko and Temari slipped outside of the Seiyo Academy Campus. They strolled down the narrow Japanese alleys trying to find the Easter headquarters.

"Aren't you going to ask them if we're there yet?" Jay asked Freddie.

"No, that would be rude," Freddie answered.

"So what?"

"So… I don't want to be rude."

"I don't wanna wait though."

"Jay, just deal with it."

Jay moaned and continued to sit on Freddie's shoulder as they walked.

"We're here," they heard Nadeshiko whisper. The four of them stopped walking.

Freddie glared over at Jay. They looked up at the tall dimmed glass building they stood in front of. Nadeshiko and Temari walked to the entrance and started whispering to each other about what to do next. Freddie and Jay tried to listen in but their faint voices were too soft to overhear. In the midst of all of this, Jay turned his head to notice two Japanese men in black suits quietly talking in one of the alleys. He whispered in Freddie's ear as he spotted the men as well. The two of them crept over to the alley to check on the men.

"What will we do about Fredward Benson, Carly Shay, and the X?" one of the men asked the other.

"Nevel needs to get his hands on Fredward's Embryo, and make Carly his girlfriend. The X is already with us," the other man replied. As soon as his voice was projected Freddie realized these were the men that took Sam's egg figure and ran off, and Sam is the X. Freddie tried to get closer but his feet stepped on dead leaves. The men spun to face Freddie's direction, but Freddie was too late because they had already seen him before he hid. The men gave each other proud faces and started sprinting after Freddie. With a few moments of hesitation, Freddie ran for his life as Jay tried to hold on to his shirt.

"What do we do now!? They're after us!" Jay screamed.

"I don't know!" Freddie wailed.

Nadeshiko and Temari turned around to notice Freddie and Jay running away from the men. The girls glanced at each other. They decided to enter the building.

Freddie glanced at the glass building and saw Nadeshiko and Temari ditching him and Jay.

"Dang it! They're gone!" Freddie screamed.

"What!?" Jay replied. He slowly turned around to see no one helping them, "What do they think they're doing, leaving us!?"

"Ugh!" Freddie sighed.

This running happened for two more minutes until Freddie ran into a noodle shop. He thought the men wouldn't follow him, and he was right. He looked outside a window in the shop and saw the men shake their heads and head back to Easter Headquarters.

An old man in a red and white Japanese waiter uniform advanced to where Freddie stood at the window. He slowly tapped him shoulder. Jay had to move out of the way to not knock into the old man's hand.

"Excuse me sir," the man said in very bad English, "Would you like to order any noodles?"

Freddie acknowledged the man and responded, "No thank you. I'm just here to see…"

"Japanese heritage," Jay whispered.

"Japanese heritage," Freddie continued. During the old man's thought process, Freddie nudged Jay and scrambled out the creaky front door.


	15. iAmnesia

About half an hour later, Freddie arrived at his hotel room. He peeked into Carly's room and found her crying next to a comforting Spencer. Freddie didn't dare to interrupt her and Jay agreed. Instead he just laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It seemed like forever until there was a soft knock at his front door. Cautiously, Freddie walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Nadeshiko stood there with Temari on her shoulder. Next to her was an angry Sam who crossed her arms.

"You… you… How?" Freddie asked Nadeshiko.

"We just reversed the X character process. Nevel had her egg there the whole time. It was easy," she replied.

"Why I am here again?" Sam angrily asked Nadeshiko, "Who's this doosh-bag?"

"Um… " Nadeshiko shyly stepped back.

"What happened?" Freddie confronted her.

"She… had… amnesia."

"Amnesia!?"

Carly had heard him yell. She raced to his front door and noticed Sam. With intense joy, Carly ran to Sam and put her arms around her neck. Sam did not react to Carly's happiness.

"Sam?" Carly quietly asked her.

"I have to ask you one question first," Sam said

"Okay."

"Who are you and who's Sam?"

Carly glanced down at her feet and then quickly and angrily faced Freddie, "What did you do to her?!"

"Why do you always think it was me?" Freddie wailed, "Nadeshiko had something to do with it this time. She ditched me when I ran away from those men. Right…?"

Nadeshiko had disappeared. A note from her was left. It read:

"Sorry about earlier. Sam was being difficult and there was no other way. I didn't want to get caught by Nevel. To get her memory back is another easy process. Just return to Easter and find her memory in a room called the メモリ (memory). You won't see me around any longer but I know you can save your friend.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki"

"She ditched us again!" Jay told Freddie.

"Yes I obviously know that. She left a note," Freddie quietly responded, "We have to go back to Seiyo Academy. I don't know the first thing about retrieving memory!"

"I asked you a question," Carly continued, "What did you do?"

"Uh… I…" Freddie tried to come up with an excuse, "She hit her head. You should take her to the doctor… what are you waiting for… now!"

Carly started panicking, grabbed Sam's hand, and called out for Spencer, "Spencer! I'm taking Sam to a hospital. She hit her head and I think she lost part of her memory." Spencer ran out of his room, slipped on a jacket, picked up Carly's jacket, patted Freddie on the back, and followed a hurried Carly.

Relieved, Freddie and Jay followed slowly after them but when Carly, Sam, and Spencer ran toward the hospital, Freddie and Jay tiptoed in the other direction.


	16. iMiss Nadeshiko

Freddie remembered where Seiyo Academy was located. It was three blocks from Amu's house and ten blocks from the hotel. When he and Jay reached the Guardians' glass greenhouse, Freddie gasped for breath.

"Why were you running when you could have gone ten times slower?!" Jay questioned Freddie.

"Cause I wanted to see them as fast as I could," Freddie replied, "This memory thing is a big deal!"

Freddie opened the door to the glass building and saw no one inside but Tadase. Tadase stroked one of the delicate pink flowers. Freddie started to advance toward him but the door opened behind him to reveal Kukai.

"Freddie?" Kukai called out, "What are you doing here?"

Tadase turned to Freddie's direction, noticed him and Jay, and then Kukai. Kukai ran up to Freddie, with a worried expression on his face.

"Kukai, what's wrong?" Tadase asked his fellow Guardian.

"Nadeshiko is missing."

There was a moment of complete silence. Tadase stared at the pink flower, Kukai stared at Tadase, and Freddie and Jay exchanged nervous glances.

"Where did you last see her?" Tadase asked.

"She was last here when Freddie arrived…" Kukai slowly looked down at Freddie.

Tadase's sharp eyes narrowed at Freddie, "Do you know where she is?"

"Uh… uh… no?" Freddie nervously replied.

"You're hiding something, Freddie," Tadase moved closer to where Freddie stood. Freddie started to back up until he knocked into Kukai. Spinning around, Kukai looked three feet higher than Freddie. Tadase finally tapped Freddie on the back, leaving him to spin around and look Tadase face-to-face, "Where is Nadeshiko? I want you to tell the truth."

"The truth?"

Tadase and Kukai nodded.

"Uh…" Freddie glanced down at Jay who ultimately bowed his head, "I asked her for help and then she led me to Easter Headquarters and she ditched me when I ran away from Easter guards and then she showed up at my hotel room with my friend Sam who now has amnesia and can't remember anything." He gasped for breath.

"And where is she now?" Tadase continued.

"I don't know. She left a note outside my door… I have it!" Shaking, Freddie pulled out Nadeshiko's note and handed it to Tadase.

"The memory room, huh?" Tadase quietly whispered to himself, loud enough to let Freddie and Jay hear though. He talked louder to focus his attention on Freddie, "Who's Nevel?"

"He supposedly runs Easter now," Kukai answered, "He has Freddie's friend's memory. We just have to get it back and defeat Easter before it's too late."

All of the sudden, Freddie's cell phone started to buzz very loud. He pulled out his phone and noticed it was Mrs. Benson calling.

"No!" Freddie wailed. He had no choice but to answer. He put the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?! I came back to the hotel room after a day at the salon and noticed that no one was here? Where's Spencer?" Mrs. Benson angrily questioned Freddie.

"Mom, mom, I'm busy. I'm at the hospital down the street. Sam hit her head and everyone is here with her. Spencer, Carly, and me…"

"I."

Jay rolled his eyes and Tadase and Kukai looked on, confused.

"I got to go. Okay?"

"Don't hang up on me!"

"Bye. Bye." Freddie hung on the phone and turned to the two Guardian boys, "Sorry about that. Mothers. Ugh. So?"

"We need your friend Sam in order to retrieve her memory," Tadase commented.

"You could've told me that before I took her to the hospital. Now there's no way I'll get her out!"

"There's one way," Kukai mischievously grinned.


	17. iHospital

The trio, plus Jay, tiptoed down to the hospital where Sam, Carly, Spencer, and hopefully Mrs. Benson waited for the doctors to treat Sam. When they finally reached one of the windows, they noticed the waiting room and sitting on the chairs were Carly and Spencer. Mrs. Benson was nowhere to be seen.

"Great, where's my mom?!" Freddie quietly asked himself.

"How would I know?" Kukai angrily replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Boys, settle down," Tadase said, trying to make peace. He led Freddie, Jay and Kukai into an alley where the back door was slightly opened.

"Who leaves a back door to a hospital open?" Freddie grumpily questioned. When no one answered, Freddie rolled his eyes and followed Tadase inside. The boys, however, did not know that the same two men from Easter were right on their backs.

They came upon the waiting room where there were a few more people sitting in the chairs, most of them looked depressed, especially Carly. As much as Freddie wanted to go over to where Carly sat and hug her until she felt better, he had to stick with the plan. A moment of complete silence became suspicious for Tadase and Freddie.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of commotion or talking? With Kukai I mean?' Freddie asked Tadase.

"Yeah," he replied.

They spun around to find Kukai missing.

"Oh, no," Freddie commented. He looked up at his shoulder to find Jay gone as well, "He took Jay!"

"No one can just take a Guardian character. They have to be swiftly grabbed by someone that works for Easter…"

"You don't think…" Freddie nervously glanced around the hospital hallway.

"Kukai wouldn't do that to us. Not to the Guardians." After a few moments of searching, Tadase gave up, "If Kukai really does work for Easter, we'll meet up with him once we have your friend. We're going to Easter Headquarters anyways. Jay would be there too."

"You're right," Freddie quietly responded. He glanced back up at his shoulder and realized how much he needed Jay for company.

Remembering the plan, Tadase led Freddie into Sam's hospital room. She slept on the bed and a picture of the iCarly gang was placed on the side table next to it. While Freddie stared at the picture, Tadase quickly woke up Sam, who in turn, slapped him. He rubbed his cheek as Sam got out of bed.

"Who are you dweebs?" she asked them.

Tadase glanced over at Freddie. He responded by shrugging.

"I'm Tadase and this is Freddie," Tadase told Sam. She glared at both of them and focused on Freddie for a few seconds.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Sam asked him.

"Uh… yeah," Freddie replied, "I go to your school."

"Alright… And why are you here?"

Tadase answered, "We're here to take you home."

"And how do I know you're not some pedophile?"

"Cause I'm… your brother!" After Tadase's comment, Freddie almost fell to the floor in shock. He attempted at best to keep his laughter inside because he could imagine Sam having a brother.

"Okay. But I'm trusting you with my freakin' life," Sam told Tadase. Tadase nodded and followed an agitated Sam out the door. He sped up to Sam and reminded her, "Keep quiet. We don't want to disturb the other patients."

"'Kay."

Tadase, Freddie, and Jay quietly snuck out of the hospital but once outside, noticed a too familiar woman getting out of a Japanese taxi. This is when Freddie realized it was his mother.

"Shoot!" Freddie loudly whispered. Tadase looked over at him with deep concern, "What's wrong?!"

"My mom! She's here! If she sees me, I'm dead meat!"

"Then we'll just leave without her noticing," Sam suggested, "Through the alleyway. Where is our house anyways?"

"We… live in an apartment. It's big with dim glass windows. It's not that far from here," Tadase replied.

Sam shrugged and followed Tadase into the alley. Freddie looked back and saw Carly through the hospital window and knew that he was doing the right thing. With Sam, there will be a Carly, and a webshow.


	18. iSave My Friends

Eventually after ten minutes or so, Sam realized the walk was longer than she had expected due to her excessive panting and moaning. She bent over her knees to catch time for air. Her face was red with sweat.

"Are we there yet!?" she tiredly wailed. Tadase rolled his eyes and groaned at her dumb question, "We're here." And there the small group of teenagers stood: Easter Headquarters.

"Is this our place?!" Sam wailed.

"Yes," Tadase replied, "It is..."

Sam marched up to the front door and tried opening it, "It's locked. Is there supposed to be a keypad 'cause I don't see one." Sam then noticed a camera facing the opposite direction. She turned to Tadase, "Security building?"

"Yeah." Tadase pulled out a bobby pin and crept up to the door. He quietly unlocked it, "Sorry forgot my key. Oops!" He didn't get the response he wanted.

Freddie kept silent and followed Sam and Tadase into Easter. He glanced around at the plain grey marble walls and thought of Jay's hat with the grey skulls, his little shoes with grey laces, and his funny laugh… Instead of continuing to walk forward, Freddie noticed a too familiar room name in Japanese: メモリ. He suddenly realized this was the memory room.

"Guys," Freddie whispered to the others. They didn't seem to hear so Freddie paced up to them and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"What do you want!?" Sam groaned.

"Shh!" Tadase quieted Freddie and Sam.

Freddie shrugged and continued with his comment, "I found the room."

Tadase lit up and rushed to the room that Freddie had shown this.

"Hayaku wareware wa, koreha to katadzukeru, hayaku watashi ga sono on'nanoko o torinozoku koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa hogo-sha ni modoru koto ga dekimasu kono hōhō (The faster we get this done with, the faster I can get rid of that girl. This way I can get back to the Guardians)," Tadase whispered to himself. Freddie couldn't tell what he had said but shrugged and entered the room. Sam angrily followed them.

In the middle of the room, leaning on the memory switch, was Nevel Papperman.

"Nevel," Freddie quietly moaned.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. I hope you have the Embryo or else Sam won't go back to her normal self. It seems that you've been able to get this far, but you won't get any further with me around. Mwuahahaha!" Nevel told Freddie. Freddie rolled his eyes and remembered something more important.

"Where's Jay!? Where did you take Jay!?" Freddie furiously questioned Nevel.

"That little character? I got rid of him."

Freddie stopped in his tracks. He built hatred and dashed in Nevel's direction. Tadase was quick enough to pull Freddie back as soon as he reached the boy.

"If you give me back Jay and Sam's memory… then I'll… I'll... give up myself."

"Freddie," he heard Tadase sigh.

"It's the only way. I don't have the Embryo and I never did so what's the point? The girls can find a new cameraman for the show and, without Sam, Carly is absolutely devastated."

"Alright. I suppose." Nevel annoyingly pulled the lever, restoring Sam's prior memories, "Wait, you never had the Embryo?"

"No, so I have no idea why you wanted it from me."

Nevel ignored Freddie's reply and motioned one of the guards to open the door for Tadase and Sam.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sam curiously asked, "Where am I?" She glanced over at Freddie, "Freddie, where are we?"

"Just go with the blonde guy. He'll tell you all that you should know. Won't you Tadase?" Freddie glared at Tadase. Tadase nodded. Before leaving, Sam looked back at Freddie but was pushed outside by the guard.

"Wait!" Freddie remembered, "Go to the hospital!" Freddie realized that it was too late for him. There was only one more thing he needed… He faced Nevel, "And Jay?"

"Oh, yes," Nevel answered. He went into a separate room and took out a small glass cage. Jay sat inside, the majority of his color drained.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. This happened on its own."

Freddie rushed over to the cage, opened the lid, and grabbed Jay, "Jay?" Jay glanced upward and noticed Freddie, "Freddie?"

"Yeah I'm here. I tried to get you as soon as I could but Tadase and Sam kept on stalling."

"I forgive you buddy," Jay returned his color, "Now… we have to get out of here before Nevel…"

"No."

"What?"

"I have to stay."

"Wait, why?"

"It was my end of the deal. In order for you and Sam to be freed I had to give up myself."

"Freddie…"

"I had to. No other choice."

"But that means I have to stay too."

"It's better than you turning into an X character."

"True that. True that."

"Now," Nevel commanded, "Sit in that chair over there until I give you orders."

"Alright," Freddie mocked in Nevel's voice. Nevel only maliciously glared in Freddie's direction but did not take any action.

Five minutes had passed. Freddie leaned his back against the wood of the chair and closed his eyes in order to rest. In an instant after his eyes closed, Freddie sensed that there was someone else in the room with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shadowy figure coming closer to where he sat. Freddie glanced around the room, but Nevel was nowhere to be seen and neither were the guards. As Freddie attempted to move his chair, he figured out the shadow figure was Kukai.

"I'm here to bust you out."


	19. iTell the Story

_"I'm here to bust you out."_

"Kukai! What are you doing here? Were you the one who took Jay?" Freddie asked Kukai quietly.

"Of course not! The guard grabbed both Jay and I while outside the hospital. We tried to get back inside but they pulled us off before we could reach you and Tadase. Were you able to rescue your friend's memory?"

"Yeah. She's with Tadase, hopefully on their way back to the hospital."

"That's good." Kukai helped Freddie up from the chair, "Let's go before the devil Nevel finds out."

"Okay," Freddie smirked. Jay nodded in agreement. Daichi peeked out from behind Kukai's shoulder and saw Jay, rushing over to him. Freddie, Jay, Kukai, and Daichi crept out of the building and found their way to the hospital with no troubles. Carly and Sam were having a joyful reunion, Mrs. Benson had her cell phone to her ear, attempting to search for Freddie, and Spencer calmly watched the girls. Tadase was long gone. Kukai waved goodbye and let Freddie rejoin his group. Jay waved to them as well.

Freddie strolled to Carly and Sam. Carly noticed Freddie and stared him up and down, "Where have you been?! We needed to rehearse!"

"I had things to do," Freddie replied.

"You can say that to me but wait until you mom…"

"FREDWARD BENSON!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, glared annoyingly at Jay and then cautiously advanced to where Mrs. Benson stood, her piercing eyes blinding to those who are not Freddie.

"Fredward Benson, where have you been for the past three days?! I was worried sick! You didn't answer any of your calls!" Mrs. Benson lamented.

"I had things to do. Things that you don't need to know about."

Mrs. Benson did not reply. She continued to stare at Freddie until he quickly paced away back to Carly and Sam.

"So what have you girls been doing lately?" Freddie asked Carly and Sam.

"What do you mean by 'things'?" Sam changed the subject, "Did it have to do with Nevel and those dudes in the suits and the blonde guy…"

"Tadase."

"Okay… So does it have to do with them?"

"Partially."

"Tell me what else happened. What happened after I left? Why was Nevel there?"

"Nevel?!" Carly interrogated, "That jerk! He kidnapped Sam and then returned her. What is he doing anyways?"

"He didn't bring her back."

"Jus tell me what happened."

"Okay. I guess I''ll have to tell you sooner or later," Freddie started his story, "So it started on the plane here. You may not believe me but I have this… character… that sits on my shoulder…"

"Like the angel and devil?"

"Not really. It's your dream self. It's what you want to be. His name is Jay. He's cool. But before I got Jay, we ran into those men who told us that they were part of the Web-show Awards. They weren't. Instead, they turned Sam's character into an X egg. An X egg is pretty much the contamination of a character. After that, I got Jay and Sam was kidnapped by Nevel, who wanted me to give him the Embryo, which I still haven't figured out. All that I know is that the possession of the Embryo allows someone to see an egg being turned into an X. In order to save Sam, I met some students at Seiyo Academy called the Guardians who took me to this company's headquarters, called Easter. As I ran away from the men in the suits, Nadeshiko the Guardian rescued Sam and brought her back to the hotel. She told me that Sam had amnesia in Nadeshiko's letter, but Sam's character had returned. With two more of the Guardians, Kukai and Tadase, we snuck into the hospital and took Sam back to Easter's headquarters to retrieve her memory. To save both Jay and Sam, I told Nevel, who was keeping them hostage, that I would give up myself for them. Kukai eventually saved me and that's when I arrived here."

"Wow," Sam commented and paused for a few moments, "You gave up yourself for me?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess…"

"Thanks."

Freddie was surprised at Sam's reply. She had rarely said thank you or thanks to him for a very long time. He couldn't remember the last time Sam had been polite to him.

"You're welcome." Freddie grinned. When he looked at Carly for the first time after sharing the story, he did not get the reaction he had planned for. Instead of Carly angry, she had a smile on her face.

"If someone would do that much for one of us, I'm pretty sure you need an apology. I'm sorry Freddie. I shouldn't have been so harsh," Carly told Freddie.

"It's okay."

"You think you could get away from me so quickly! I've got an army now!" Freddie spun around to find Nevel and a group of twenty men in suits. Nevel maintained a malicious grin on his face.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam glanced at each other. Freddie nodded to Jay. Jay responded with another nod.

"Guys," Freddie said, "We have to fight back."


	20. iVersus Nevel

_"Guys," Freddie said, "We have to fight back."_

"Freddie, you think you're the one on top. You think that you can do anything, even defeat me. But this time, I will be the winner and you will lose," Nevel told Freddie, "And Carly will be my girlfriend."

"No way Nevel!" Carly snapped, "I'll never go out with you, especially after what you did to Sam."

"I had thought that taking out Sam would help but I've realized Freddie is more important."

Everyone except Freddie created confusion expressions on their faces. He waited for Nevel to continue his reason.

"How? Why would you want me?" Freddie questioned Nevel.

"I originally though that you had the Embryo but now that I know you don't, without you, there is no ICarly. Without their beloved cameraman, Carly and Sam won't have their show. And you know how much I hate your show..." Nevel replied.

"So what do want to do with me?" Freddie angrily asked.

"Get rid of you, of course!"

Mrs. Benson, who had been watching the whole time, finally attempted to reprimand Nevel but two of his guards held her back. Spencer hurried over to the girls, and pulled them and Freddie away from the situation. Nevel came closer each time they backed up. Freddie motioned for them to get out of the way. Carly and Sam interrupted him but Spencer enforced Freddie's request. When they had moved, there came a point where Nevel was face to face with Freddie.

"Freddie Benson, get ready for the rest of your life in these fatal two minutes," Nevel faintly stated, allowing only Freddie to hear.

"No one's going anywhere!" a strong male voice called out.

Everyone turned toward the voice to notice Kukai, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and a new boy who looked strangely like Nadeshiko. These versions of the Guardians, though, were dressed like their characters.

"Ōnō (Oh no)," Freddie heard one of the guards whisper to another guard, "Karera wa subete ukete moji henkan o motte iru. Wareware wa karera ni taishite chansu ga nai (They have all undergone character transformation. We have no chance against them)." Although Freddie did not understand what the guard whispered, he could tell from the tone in the guard's voice that something bad was going to happen.

"Don't worry everyone!" Kukai announced, "We're here to save the day!"

Nevel backed off of Freddie and confronted Kukai and the Guardians, "And what are you going to do about it? You look like a leprechaun."

"Leprechaun!? You have got to be kidding me!" Kukai took a short glance at his outfit and stiffed his posture. With fury, Kukai created a fiery golden soccer ball and threw it at Nevel's head, missing him by a centimeter. Nevel watched the ball zoom by his head and land on the wall behind him, almost hitting Freddie as well. When Nevel glared back at Kukai, Kukai kept a giant grin on his face, being the smart one in the situation. Nevel angrily pushed Freddie into the wall, turned around and paced back to his guards. Freddie laid against the wall in pain (which was very hard to understand because Nevel was not very strong), and looked toward Sam and Carly to help but Spencer was keeping them back away from the danger. Carly eventually was able to get through her brother and rushed to Freddie's side. She tried to get Freddie standing but was noticed by Nevel who leapt to Carly and took her by the hand.

"Let go of her!" Freddie called out.

"What? What do I hear?" Nevel glanced around, making a mockery of Freddie, "Do I hear one nerd trying to save his so-called 'girlfriend?' First of all, she's my girlfriend. Second, you should back off, and third, you… are… a… NOBODY. No one even likes you."

"Leave him alone, you jerk," Sam shouted from the sidelines.

"Shut up Puckett."

Sam built up so much anger for Nevel in that one second that she easily pushed through Spencer, paced over to Carly and Freddie, and placed her sneaker heel in Nevel's 'fragile' foot.

"Ow…" Nevel mumbled. Straightening up but still in pain, Nevel was forced by Sam to take his hand off Carly's and walk back to the group of guards, "I am fed up with all of you trying to make me look like a fool. Guards, get rid of all of them!"


	21. iBattle

_"I am fed up with all of you trying to make me look like a fool. Guards, get rid of all of them!"_

As the guards raced toward the group of innocent bystanders: Freddie, Sam, Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson, the Guardians begun using strange powers. Kukai kept throwing his flaming soccer balls, Amu blocked attacks from the guards with her pink pompoms, Tadase attacked the guards' attacks with a golden staff, Yaya put a few guards to sleep, and the Nadeshiko look alike threw basketballs at them. Freddie watched them fight because he was not trained in any form of defense since his mother was too . Sam, on the other hand, knocked down any guard who was in a fist-punch radius of her, Carly by her side. Mrs. Benson hid behind a wall and Spencer tried to help out the girls.

With some kind of confidence, Freddie started to rush over to Carly, Sam, and Spencer, but was stopped by Nevel who held him back again. Nevel pulled out a small blade. Freddie gulped and tried not to look at the blade. Nevel smirked, "Any last words?"

Freddie winced as he prepared for his ultimate death. Moments later, the boys stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard relaxing violin music playing in the background. Freddie was the first one to notice Ikuto playing his violin. He wore car ears and a cat tail and slowly pounced over to Nevel. Nevel realized the music had gotten closer to his ear and once he spun to face his distraction, Ikuto slashed his cat claw across Nevel's face. Instead of a scratch the claw only shocked Nevel, causing him to drop to the ground. Freddie backed off the unconscious body and silently thanked Ikuto. Ikuto slyly hastened to Amu and reunited with her. Freddie returned to meet up with Carly, Sam, and Spencer and did his best to keep up.

While back to back with Carly, Freddie kicked down a guard that looked a little too familiar to him. This was when he realized this certain guard was the man in the suit who took Sam's egg and then ran after him as he reached Easter Headquarters with Jay, Nadeshiko, and Temari. Smirking, Freddie glared down at the guard.

"You have done too much to hurt Carly, Sam, and I. I won't kill you, but watch your back." Freddie knocked out the guard with his foot.

Eventually Nevel awaken and stood all alone. All of his guards lied unconscious around him. Freddie, Carly, Sam, the Guardians, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson stared at him with grins on their faces until an unfamiliar man ran and pulled Nevel behind a corner of a building. Confused, Freddie led the group behind the corner. Out of nowhere, Lewbert the doorman held Nevel by his arm.

Ikuto let out a brief gasp, "Kazuomi?"


	22. iFind the Truth

_Ikuto let out a brief gasp, "Kazuomi?"_

"Who's Kazuomi?" Sam asked, "All I see is Lewbert… wait a minute… what is he doing in Japan?"

Lewbert grinned with his suspiciously straight teeth, "I'm not who you think I am. _I'm_ the mastermind behind Easter and I plan to take you _all _down. There is no real Web show Awards. _I _set it up. _I _sent all of those guards to attack you_. I _have a hatred for Fredward. _I_ took Samantha's X egg._ I_ recruited Nevel to be my personal follower. _I _had a double when meeting him…"

"What?!" Nevel panicked, "The man I met back in the warehouse wasn't Kazuomi Hoshina?! He was a double?!"

Lewbert chuckled, "Yes, yes he was."

"Why?" Spencer questioned, "Why Japan?"

"Japan is the only place where I can find the Embryo. The Embryo is an egg that can grant any wish, one for each person. If I had it, I would wish for a million wishes, and then get away from you stupid kids!"

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"This was the perfect time to get all of you into Japan without drawing any attention from others. But when Fredward started figuring out my plan, I set him up to make everyone think that he had the Embryo. I've known all along that he doesn't. It's just good entertainment!"

Freddie glared angrily at the former doorman, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You allowed those _girls_ to prank me during your stupid show! You could have done something. But since you didn't… you have to pay."

"That's not a reason! Wouldn't it have been easier to target Carly or Sam? They actually _did_ the pranking."

Carly gasped and stared nervously at Freddie.

Lewbert continued, "Sam would have fought back and had her best friend's back if Carly was my victim. I knew that Sam would choose her over you any day, and Carly the same. That's why I made Nevel kidnap Sam. And because you saw the capture of an X-egg before your little friend Jay hatched, you were the perfect target for my plan."

"But what is the point?" Carly asked.

"Huh?"

"What is the point of all of this? What are you trying to get?"

"Didn't I already tell you?! I want that damn Embryo!" Lewbert became frustrated and pushed Nevel off to the side. He rushed up to Carly. Spencer, watching from behind, motioned to advance forward in case Lewbert did anything to his sister.

"The whole time you didn't show up to work… you were here. You were planning for us," Carly continued, "I really didn't mean to hurt you. Sam too. We just wanted to make people entertained. If you wanted us to stop, you could have just asked."

There was a moment of silence.

"She's right. Why didn't you say anything?" Sam added. Everyone kept on staring at a nervous Lewbert.

"I absolutely hate kids! I shouldn't have to ask to get what I want! It should be done for me!" Lewbert wailed.

"Then you shouldn't have become a doorman for an apartment in Seattle. Look at more jobs listings first," Freddie mentioned.

"UGH! I hate all of you!" Lewbert started walking away but was stopped by Mrs. Benson and a group of policemen, "Oops."

"Oops is right. You're going to jail," one of the policemen told him.


	23. iLeave Japan - Finale

**This is the finale. The long-forgotten finale. You still get an ending!**

The Guardians led Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson to the closest airport and helped them bring in their luggage. Jay sat on Freddie's shoulder, sunbathing. He chuckled.

"So," Amu asked, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Freddie replied, "There was no real Web show awards. We have no reason to stay."

"What about us?"

"You guys can deal without me. It seems like you could before I arrived."

"You're right." She smiled and hugged him, "I'll miss you Freddie Benson. We all will."

"I'll miss you too. Thank you for helping me out with this stuff. It means a lot."

"No problem."

"And tell Ikuto that I say goodbye. Since he isn't here with us."

"I will."

"Come on Freddie," Carly called out. She grabbed onto his arm, waved at Amu, and pulled Freddie and his carry-on bag closer to the security check-in.

"Goodbye Freddie!" Amu said. That was the last time he saw any of the Guardians.

An hour later, they all were sitting on the plane. Freddie was sitting next to Carly, Sam by her side. The window at his right, displaying a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. Jay still sat on his shoulder, but this time pulling at his shirt. He glared up at him.

"What do you want?" Freddie questioned.

"Food. I'm starving," Jay rubbed his stomach with his tiny hand. Freddie handed him a small piece of cake, "Oh." Jay started chewing on the cake.

"Can I meet Jay?" Carly whispered.

"Yeah, sure," Freddie replied. He turned to Jay, "Hey, Jay, I never formally introduced you to Carly and Sam…"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here!" Jay burst.

Freddie faced Carly again, "He's a bit busy. Maybe later."

"What is he doing?" Carly asked.

"Eating."

Carly slowly nodded, a smile on her face. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed Freddie.

"What was that for?" Freddie questioned.

"Saving Sam and I."

"That's it?" he smirked.

"And… I kinda like you."

"I knew it!" He yelled. He kept it more of a whisper, so no one else could hear.

"But it was fun in Japan. That _last battle_ thing, most of all."

"Yeah, I had a fun time running away from evil dudes."

"You traveled a new land, saved the world, made new friends, and got the girl. Aren't you happy?"

Freddie shrugged and smiled, "I suppose."

They smiled the whole time on the way back to Seattle. Freddie glanced up at Jay every once in a while.

Jay stayed with Freddie throughout the rest of his life. He was never seen by anyone else, but helped Freddie out with problems and situations. This helped him became a better friend and overall person.

Nevel traveled back to Seattle and ignored the iCarly gang for a little while. Until iHalfoween, of course.

Lewbert never came to hurt Freddie, Carly, or Sam again. It seemed as if he was wiped off the map by a certain force.

And the iCarly gang had it easy. They didn't have to deal with any of the stuff that had bothered them in Japan, but Freddie still kept memories of when he got problems in Japan.

**Sorry for the **_**long**_** . But it's here! Hope you liked the whole story!**

**-Ray**


End file.
